Final Destination My Idea Part 1,2&3
by moviegoer1709
Summary: Donna Tillman is going on a senior cruise. She will have a vision of the ship sinking and get people to stay. Now she and 4 other people are in danger. What will happen? Part 1,2&3


1: The Vision & the Freak-out

Donna Tillman, a 12th grader at Ridgeway High, was going on the senior field trip. They were going on a cruise for a 4-day trip. Donna had a problem with boats, ever since another boat sunk with her father on it. "Donna, what's up?" Ashton Roswell, a boyfriend of Donnas' who was also in the 12th grade, asked. "Nothing" Donna replied. "If you're worrying about being on a boat, don't," Ashton said, "what happened, happened a long time ago." The next 4 hours were horrid. Justin, another 12th grader, was spitballing everyone, he accidentally hit a chaperone. Ashlee was drawing on the windows. If it wasn't for the fact that the drawing wasn't inappropriate, we'd probably have to turn around and drop her off. But everyone who got in trouble, had to write a 500 word essay on what they did and why they shouldn't have done it.

"Crap!!" Donna yelled as everyone got off the bus. "What?" Ashton asked. "I left my IPod at home." Donna moped. "Who cares?" Ashton said. "There's plenty to do _other_ than listen to music." "I guess you're right." Donna said hopefully. "Let's go watch the boat take off."

They watched the boat take off. No one noticed that the anchor was still down and the boat was at full speed. Everyone felt a jerk. 'What the hell was that?" someone yelled. Everyone looked over the edge of the boat, the boat was sinking. There was mass chaos, everyone was running and screaming. Donna caught a glimpse of Ashlee; someone pushed her over the boat. Donna ran to look. The water, that looked blue and clear before was now red. Ashlee must have got caught in the propeller.

Donna saw the teacher Mrs. Smith. There was a big crack she was straining to stay out of. She slipped, and fell through.

Now Donna saw Justin. He had slipped on a towel on the ground. He just got crushed by a lifeboat that fell.

She turned to see Ashton, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a big crack in the floor, leading to a room where Ashton laid, dead.

She went to run, but was caught to a rail sticking out. The boat had sunk. She stayed there underwater, everything getting distorted. She was blacking out; with nothing she could do…

Donna was back in the bus, getting ready to get off. She realized what happened… she had a premonition.

Donna rummaged through her bag, and found she had left her IPod at home. She stopped in her tracks, causing everyone else to stop behind her. "Babe, what's wrong?" Ashton asked. "I'm not getting on that boat." Donna replied. "Come on, let's go." Ashton said. "NO!" Donna screamed. "THE BOAT'S GOING TO SINK AND WE'LL 

ALL DROWN!!" "Donna, calm down." Ashton said. "THE BOAT IS GONNA FREAKIN' CRASH!! NO ONE GET ON!!" Donna yelled. Everyone but Ashton, Ashlee & Justin got on the boat. They believed her. A teacher stayed with them to keep an eye on them. A few minutes later, they watched the boat, and everyone on it, sink.

2: The Explanation

"How did you know that boat would crash?" asked Ashton at the police station. There was Donna, Ashton, Ashlee, Justin, Mrs. Smith, & of course, a detective (A.K.A Detective Binns). "I don't know." Donna replied. "I just saw it in my head and then it happened." "This has happened before." Binns mumbled. "What?" Donna said softly. "This has happened before." Binns said louder. "I don't know-" Donna started. "8 years ago, someone named Alex had a vision that a plane was going to explode. He got 7 people off of it, then it blew up. Exactly 1 year later, a girl named Kimberly had a vision of a pile-up on route 23. When she stopped some people, the pile-up happened. Then, 2 years ago, another girl named Wendy had a vision that a roller coaster was going to crash. You can probably guess what happened next." "What happened after that?" Justin asked. "What happened after their visions was gruesome."Binns replied. "Everyone started dying in freak accidents. They all ended up dead, even the person that had the premonition. Do any of you have a connection to any of these accidents?" "My mom was a flight attendant on flight 180." Donna said. "My dad was killed in that pile-up on route 23." Ashlee said. "My cousin was on that roller coaster that crashed." Ashton said. "My dad was on a business trip to Paris when the plane crashed." Justin said. "My sister was killed in the pile-up." Mrs. Smith said. "Well, stick together, otherwise there's no chance to live." Binns said. Everyone started walking out of the room. "Oh, and make sure where you will be is death proof."

3: Ashlee's Demise

"We're almost done!" Donna yelled. "Screw this; I'm getting a frickin freezey!" yelled Ashlee. "You heard what Binns said," said Mrs. Smith. "Screw Binns!!"Ashlee screamed. She left. Justin followed to make sure she was ok. "She's next," Donna said. "In my vision, she died 1st." Ashton and Mrs. Smith stared at Donna. "We've got to call Justin," Ashton said.

Justin & Ashlee were walking away from the store with freezeys when Justin's phone rang. "What's up Ashton?" Justin asked when he picked up his phone. "Watch out for Ashlee, Justin!! She's next!!" Justin looked around, Ashlee was crossing the street. "Ashlee!" Justin yelled. "What!?" Ashlee said. She turned to keep walking. "I'll call you later man," Justin said into the phone. He hung up.

"This is crap," Ashlee said, walking. "I believe it," Justin said. They stopped in front of the Schuedien hotel, where some people were working on the roof. "Death isn't 

after me," Ashlee said. "If death was after me, I'd be dead by now." One of the people on the roof had kicked a hammer off of the roof. The hammer hit the sign for the hotel, which came off. The sign came down and smashed Ashlee. And the only letters that didn't have blood on them were D, I & E.


End file.
